Singing my heart out for your return and love
by kuraimoto
Summary: Will they sing their hearts out for each other? maybe other one shots later on.
1. Chapter 1

This scene your about to read is from new moon when Alice and Bella save Edward and return to the hotel. (This never happened in the book I made the scene up characters and story belong to the author.)

Alice pov:

Here I was at the hotel giving the loving couple in the living room some alone time for the hell we just took from the royal family. I wished to called jasper but my phone was in the living room and disturbing the couple didn't seem right to me. I know I could have just talked to Edward in my head to give it to me but I refused.

The long to hear and feel my husband ached more the hunger I wanted. The last time we spoke was my goodbye to him...it ached more to hear him sob...I never meant to hurt him. I give a sigh and stare at the sky hoping jasper is looking at it with me as well.

Jasper pov:

My angel...my Alice...she could be gone for all I know...that last call...I know I can just feel that it's not our last conversation. I know she's alive...but part of me has doubt. Why had I ruined everything at that party...if I had only hunted...now my love could be gone...I would die if I hear she is. I needed her in my arms again. My sweet loving pixie that gave me hope the moment our hands touched.

I hide in our room...I wanted nothing to do with the others. Esme tried to comfort me but nothing helped. So everyone just left me alone. I had put on a cd Edward had made for me and Alice on our 34th anniversary since Alice loved to hear Edward play piano. She had helped him a few times compose music which made him create this cd. One song on the track I knew well...it was sort of our song. I never usually singed but for her I would always rarely show her my singing skills and she would be so overly joyed for me singing to her. The lyrics Alice and I made the song was beautiful and calm at least it us it was.

As the first verse was about to start I sing...for Alice and in hopes that she was alive. I didn't care if the others would hear me sing...I just felt that I needed to ...for her.

"_It's hard enough to find the time to sleep._

(We are vampires)

_It's easier to find the time to dream_

_Another night spent too far from the stars_

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_It's hard enough to find my place at home_

(Without you…)

_It's easier out here on my own_

(Not really...)

_A father's love is no such thing I know_

(I'm sorry Carlisle)

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem_"

The chorus was about to start I closed my eyes and took a deep breath walking towards the window leaning on the window staring the sky.

"_Oh~~Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me_

(That I'm not over there and waiting like you said.)

_I might cry myself to sleep_

_And imagine that you're here with me_

(Safe in my arms)"

Alice pov:

I hear Bella wanted to hear her lullaby that Edward had composed for her well that we did. We had a piano in our v.i.p hotel room and Edward was tuning it up. I then hear our song playing...sadness overwhelmed me more than ever just hearing that song and jasper singing to me. Soon it would be my turn to sing my verse as Edward keeps playing.

_I give a sigh and close my eyes as I start to sing to the sky hoping jasper could hear my voice. _

_"It's hard enough to find someone to trust_

(Sorry Edward..)

_It's easier to live life scared to love_

(This line was just for jasper...when he was so shy to confess his love to me)

_A mother's touch is going way too soon_

(Miss u Esme)

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem_"

It would soon become the chorus again as I lean my head on the window wishing it was Jasper's shoulder and leaning up to look into his eyes as he hears me sing.

"_No Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem _

_To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me_

(I'm saving our brother)

_I might cry myself to sleep_

(Without you in my arms)

_And imagine that you're here with me_

(Jazz...)"

The next verse is both of us doing a duet and this part was what we thought of each other and our love for each other.

-Both of them singing but your hearing their pov's from their thoughts-

"_You're not really that much different_

_From me_

_Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need_

(Both: is you)

_Oh won't you tell me what you see when you look at me_

(Jpov: I'm a monster

Apov: I'm not that pretty)

_When you look at me_

(Jpov: I see an angel

Apov: I see a southern gentlemen) "

"_No Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me_

_I might cry myself to sleep_

_And imagine that you're here with me_

(Jpov: till you return

Apov: till I return) "

Alice pov:

as Edward stops playing the piano Bella wonders who that song was for and I know Edward was staring right at my door as I give a small smile and thank u as I stare off into the night sky and open the door to grab my phone not waiting any longer.

Jasper pov:

As the song ends silence is in the whole house as the cd ejects itself from the stereo as I hear my ring hear I jump a bit as I look to see the caller ids name to see my angel on the screen. I don't waste another moment as I click on the answer button to hear my sweet angel's voice again and relief washing over me.

Song belongs to from the soundtrack and movie rags. Hope you enjoyed.

I don't know yet if I will be taking requests for this one shot thing since I'm way behind in updating my other stories but I hope you enjoy reading and hey maybe check out my others just saying bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov:

Alice had forced me to a "double date" with Edward and jasper. We were at their house. I was happy at least she didn't go overboard this time. I mean it was just a movie but she made the living room with candles with no lights only the candles giving us little light like a movie theatre; also a huge bowl of popcorn for me.

The movie she played was love never dies which was sort of the sequel of phantom of the opera. I only watched parts of the first one but I guess Alice loved that movie she wished to see the 2nd movie of it.

As the movie continues I lay on the floor with Edward leaning against the couch and my back on his chest. Alice is beside jasper; his arm warped around her with her head on his shoulder feet on the couch. The scene in the movie was Christine looking at the balcony as the phantom appears before her eyes and faints.

He then rushes over to her while the music goes along with the scene as he picks her up and her arms sway across his neck. I hear a small sob and turn to see Alice with a hand over her mouth. Vampires don't cry so you hear a sob. Jasper rubs her arm as he gives me a nod as Edward tells me this is her favorite part.

I turn back to the movie as I see Christine jerk awake as she stares at the phantom anger in his eyes as she starts to sing.

"_I should have known that you'd be here, _

_I should have known it all along. _

_This whole arrangement bears your stamp_,

_You're in each measure of that song. _

_How dare you try and claim me now, how dare you come invade my life_."

Christine pushes away from the phantom and gets up from the chair he laid her in and stares at him with angry eyes. The phantom starts to sing.

"_Oh Christine, my Christine in that time that the world thought me dead. _

_My Christine, on that night just before you were wed. _

_Oh Christine, you came and found where I hid, _

_Don't you deny that you did that long ago night_."

The phantom try's to approach Christine but she moves away towards the piano her hands leaning on the chair as she looks away closing her eyes as the phantom draws near and places his hand on her shoulder. "That night" she says and Edward taps my shoulder and points to Alice and jasper as they watch the movie.

I give him a confused look but he only motions me to watch them and not the movie. I then see jasper lip sing the lyrics the phantom was singing.

_"Once there was a night _

(He says as he stares at Alice looking back at him)

_Beneath a moonless sky,_

_Too dark to see a thing _

_Too dark to even try_.

(He says caressing her arm up and down)"

Alice smiles and lip sings the part Christine started to say.

"_I stole to your side, _

_to tell you I must go. _

_I couldn't see your face_,

(She caresses his cheek)

_But sensed you even so_. "

I guess a duet was about to start as I saw them both take a breath ready to sing not once removing eye contact.

"_And I touched you_.

(She places her hand on his chest over his heart.)

_And I felt you_.

(He placed his hand over hers.)

_And I heard those ravishing refrains._

_The music of your pulse_.

(She breaks eye contact and closes her eyes moving her head towards his neck)

_The singing in your veins_.

(He closes his eyes taking in her scent I guess)

_And I held you. _

_And I touched you. _

_And embraced you. _

_And I felt you. _

_And with every breath and every sigh_.

(They placed their heads together staring at each other once more)

_I felt no longer scared_.

(Alice smiles)

_I felt no longer shy_.

(Jasper says with a smile and could that be...a blush?)

_At last our feelings bared_

_Beneath a moonless sky_."

Alice then took a breath and caresses Jasper's cheek once more.

"_And blind in the dark, _

_As soul gazed into soul_;

(Still not breaking eye contact)

_I looked into your heart _

(Placed her hand again over his heart)

_And saw you pure and whole_.

(Giving jasper a kiss on the cheek)"

Jasper smiles and caresses her cheek with his other hand placed by her waist and drawing her closer to him as he lip sings.

"_Cloaked under the night_

(Foreheads together closing his eyes)

_With nothing to suppress, _

_A woman and a man_

(Alice now on his lap)

_No more and yet no less_.

(He says biting his lip and kisses her forehead) "

It was kind of embarrassing to watch them show so much affection but I must admit it was better than the movie.

"_And I kissed you. _

_And caressed you. _

_And the world around us fell away, _

_We said things in the dark_,

_We never dared to say_.

(Alice giggled at this as jasper smiles)

_And I caught you_.

(Warping his arms around her tighter)

_And I kissed you. _

_And I took you. _

_And caressed you. _

_With a need to urgent to deny_.

(Both caressing their cheeks)

_And nothing mattered then _

_Except for you and I_.

(Placing their heads together)

_Again and then again_,

(There eyes closed...probably remembering.)

_Beneath a moonless sky_."

I could tell their lust for each other. I wanted to turn away but I just couldn't. The next verse they said nothing just staring into each other eyes as Alice warps her arms around Jasper's neck. And stared back the movie.

"_And when it was done, _

_Before the sun could rise _

_Ashamed of what I was _

_Afraid to see your eyes. _

_I stood while you slept _

_And whispered a goodbye. _

_And slipped into the dark _

_Beneath a moonless sky_."

I guess the phantom left Christine and that night I knew jasper would never leave Alice for anything.

"_And I loved you, _

_Yes I loved you. _

_I'd have followed anywhere you led. _

_I woke to swear my love, _

_And found you gone instead_."

I waited for them to sing or do something but they just stared back at the movie.

"_And I loved you. _

_And I loved you. _

_And I left you. _

_Yes I loved you. _

_And I had to _

_Both of us knew why. _

_We both knew why. _

_And yet I won't regret _

_From now until I die._

_The night I can't forget_,

(Alice and jasper both said this closing their eyes snuggling closer to each other)

Be_neath a moonless sky_."

That was the end. The movie continued on and every song that played I always turned back to see if they would sing again but they didn't. As the movie ended and Edward drive me home he knew I wanted to know why they only sang that song.

He said that night was there wedding night and that they would never regret it for it was their first time to show each other their undying love for each other for now till forever.


End file.
